


Gimme Five

by quillquiver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, M/M, Sweet, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillquiver/pseuds/quillquiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's attempt to high-five Cas fails miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme Five

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this post](http://catstiel.tumblr.com/post/37356440445/can-you-imagine-dean-holding-out-his-hand-for-cas)

Dean and Castiel stood side by side, the former breathing heavily as they both stared into the coffin-sized shape hole before them, flames licking up at the sides. What had started out as just a simple salt and burn had turned into something huge and messy featuring decoy bones, fetishism, and a vampire with an height complex. They had been gone for three days, and Sam had called sometime during the second, making sure they were alright and checking to see if they needed any help. Dean had been adamant that they didn’t, though Castiel had suggested they ask Sam for assistance. In the end, they had managed just fine.

Nodding as if very satisfied, Dean turned to his friend, holding up a hand for a high five. The angel looked back at him expectantly, obviously confused for a moment before understanding blossomed over his features. Smiling ever so slightly, Cas lifted his hand as well, pressing their palms together as his fingers pushed through the spaces between Dean’s. They curled around the back of his hand, and the hunter paused, fully intending to explain that Castiel had to give him a high five before looking to the angel’s face. His expression, like Cas was proud to have finally completed an action correct in its humanity, forced Dean to swallow his words, his own fingers mimicking Castiel’s.

Smiling tiredly, the hunter relaxed his arm, letting their entangled hands hang comfortably in between them as they stood by the burning grave.

Holding hands was good, too.

END


End file.
